<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Hush by Thepracticalheartmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707099">Oh Hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom'>Thepracticalheartmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Practical's One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a small procedure, the super soldiers do what they do best...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Practical's One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Hush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts">LucindaAM</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Could you stop making murder eyes at the doctor love?” I placed a comforting hand on Bucky’s arm. “And you, My favorite Spangley ass,” I quipped at Steve “you’re wearing a hole in the tile. Come over here and chill out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, they were infuriating when they got like this. They’d been more and more nervous ever since the nurse called me back and placed my IV. Steve settled into the chair beside me and I chose to ignore the dangerous looks they were both sending the medical staff at the hospital. “Seriously boys, it’s just a small surgery. In and out. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes nearly bug out of his sockets at that. I place a finger on his lips. “Steve, I promise, I’ll be fine. This is small, I’ll be up and at em again in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse came by to take me back, kissing them both softly. “See you on the other side, loves”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes followed me all the way back. I waved one last time before the OR doors swung closed behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening my eyes, I groaned, the room was too white, the noises too loud. “Steve? James?” I murmured, voice slurring, not quite awake. I saw the face of a nurse, eyes looking around for my two favorite people. “Where ‘r they?” I slurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can come back in a little while.” The nurse chided, moving back to her charting, seeming almost annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now.” I said a little firmer. “I want Steve and James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a little while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve. Jame.” I shouted, using my voice. I knew they’d hear me, they always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some commotion outside, and it seemed no one was willing to tell Captain America and the Winter Soldier what they could and couldn’t do. They strode through the doors, worry apparent across their faces, and murder apparent on Bucky’s face. He clearly wanted to know why I was shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held my hands and Steve leaned down. “How’re you feeling doll?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I want to different nurse, I don’t like this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded curtly and went in search of the charge nurse and Steve put himself in a position to see everything that was going on. Bucky came back with a new nurse in tow, apparently one he’d picked out himself. A man who was no nonsense but didn’t seem to mind the two supersoldiers hanging around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Steve was settling me into a wheelchair and wheeling me out to the car. Bucky slipped in the backseat with me and it didn’t take long for my eyes to slip closed. I felt myself being carried through the halls of the compound, but I didn’t feel like opening my eyes. I felt the coolness of the sheets and the shift of the mattress as they laid down beside me, careful of my stomach. I curled up into Steve’s chest and felt Bucky’s forehead against my shoulder. “I love you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up to the smell of something cooking, I tried to sit up, feeling a little nauseous and more than a little sore. I could hear soft voices in the next room. I managed to stand up, and made it most of the way into the kitchen when they spotted me. “You’re awake!” Steve rushed over to help me into the dining area to sit. Steve sat close, as if I was going to shatter any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m fine. Tired of laying down. It was a tiny procedure. You’re acting like I got shot. They just took out my gallbladder. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stopped what he was doing in the kitchen to come over and kneel in front of me, checking my face. “James, quit it. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was quick, simple porkchops and mashed potatoes. They boys did their best to get me to agree to move over to the couch, I agreed begrudgingly. “Are you two always going to be like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loving you and taking care of you?” Steve asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always” Bucky smiled, kissing your forehead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some fluff for everyone, its been a long week and I know I needed it! I can't wait to see what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>